TKs schwerster Kampf
by DarkMoldo
Summary: TK sondert sich immer mehr von seinen Freunden ab. Matt will den Grund dafür herausfinden.


TKs schwerster Kampf  
  
Matt betrat sein Zimmer mit seiner lieblings Musikzeitschrift, die er gerade aus dem Briefkasten genommen hatte, sein Zimmer. Er hatte sich gerade hin gesetzt und die erste Seite aufgeschlagen, als das Telefon klingelte. Seufzend stand er wieder auf und hob den Hörer ab.  
  
"Ja?" meldete er sich. Im hörer erklang Karis Srimme: "Matt, bist du es?"  
  
"Kari? Was ist los, warum rufst du an?"  
  
Kari klang leicht besorgt als sie antwortete: "Es geht um TK. Er war jetzt die letzten drei Tage nicht in der Schule und ich erreiche bei ihm niemanden. Weißt du was mit ihm ist?"  
  
"Nein, ich hab schon seit Tagen nichts mehr von ihm gehört. Vielleicht ist er einfach krank? ...Aber...dann müsste er eigentlich ans Telefon gehen können."  
  
"Außerdem geht es mir nicht nur um sein fehlen. Seit wir vor zwei Wochen unsere Prüfungen zurück gekriegt ahben, ist er immer stiller geworden. Er sieht jeden Tag müder und deprimierter aus. Mit mir redet er nicht mehr, er sieht mich immer nur so komisch an, sein Blick ist ganz stumpf und trüb."  
  
"Hmm... Die ganze Sache scheint ihn doch ziemlich mitgenommen zu haben."  
  
"Welche Sache?"  
  
"Naja, zwischen unseren Elternhat es schon seit Wochen gekrieselt. Vor zwölf Tagen ist schließöich zum großen Knall gekommen, keine Ahnung, worum es ging. Seit dem reden sie nicht mehr miteinander und wenn doch schrein sie sich nur an."  
  
"Oh, das hab ich nicht gewusst, das tut mir leid..."  
  
"Hat Davis mal probliert mit ihm zu reden?"  
  
"Weißt du das noch nicht? Davis hat sich vor gut einem Monat bei einem Spiel seiner Mannschaft ein Bein gebrochen und liegt seit dem im Krankenhaus!"  
  
"Nein, das wusste ich nicht... Und er redet wirklich mit niemanden mehr?"  
  
"Das stimmt nicht ganz, aber die Leute, mit denen er in den letzten Tagen geredet hat... Also, mir kamen die nicht ganz geheuer vor. Wie wär's wenn du sich mal mit ihm unterhälst? Bitte, ich mach mir große Sorgen um ihn."  
  
"Natürlich werde ich das. Ich hoffe nur, er macht keine Dummheiten..."  
  
"Danke, Matt."  
  
"Kein Problem, Kari."  
  
Er legte auf und probierte sofort seinen Bruder zu erreichen, aber auch er hatte keinen Erfolg.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen ging er früh zu dem Haus, in dem TK mit seiner Mutter wohnte. Nach kurzer Zeit kam Matts kleiner Bruder heraus, ging aber nicht in Richtung Schule. Er lief ungefähr zehn Minuten durch die Straßen. Matt folgte ihm unauffällig. Er lugte hinter einer Häuserecke hervor und sah wie TK sich mit einem Jungen unterhielt, den Matt noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte, ihm jedoch sofort unsympatisch vorkam. TK gab dem Fremden Geld und was er dafür erhielt, ließ Matt den Atem stocken.  
  
Er flüsterte zu sich selbst: "Nein, TK bitte, das ist es nicht, das ist es nicht..."  
  
Aber das war es doch. TK nahm einen kleinen Plastikbeutel entgegen, der ein weißes Pulver ent hielt.  
  
Matt drehte sich von der Szene ab und drückte sich mit seinem Rücken gegen die Hauswand. Seine Pupillen hatten sich zusammengezogen, ihm standen Tränen in den Augen. "Oh, warum nur TK, warum?" fragte er sich immer wieder. Langsam drehte er sich wieder um die Ecke. Sein Bruder stand noch da, der andere war verschwunden. TK betrachte das Beutelchen in seiner Hand und setzte sich wieder in Bewegung. Mit zittrigen Knien folge ihm sein großer Bruder. Immer wieder flüste dieser: "Das kann nicht war sein, das kann nicht war sein, das kann nicht..."  
  
Matt wusste nicht wie lange er TK schon folgte, er war nich in der Lage auf Zeit zu achten. Plötzlich bog TK in eine kleine Seitengasse ab. Matt blieb einen Moment stehen. Es war eine Sackgasse und hier gab es keine Häusereingänge, also würde er jetzt unweigerlich seinen Bruder treffen. Er zögerte noch einen Moment, dann ging er langsam in die Gasse hinein. Er fand TK am Ende der Gasse auf einer alten Matratze sitzend. Dieser hatte ein Stück Schnur um seinen linken Oberarm gebunden und eine Spritze an die Vene angesetzt.  
  
Er stand kurz vor ihm und sagte mit zitternder Stimme und immer noch Tränen in den Augen: "TK, was um alles in der Welt tust du da?"  
  
TK schien ihnerst jetzt bemerkt zu haben. Erschrocken sah er auf. "Matt! Was machst du denn hier?" fragte er mit aufgerissenen Augen.  
  
"Das möchte ich gerne von dir wissen." gab Matt zurück und machte noch ein paar Schritte auf TK zu, bis er genau vor ihm stand.Dieser wandte seinen Blick zur Seite. "Das geht dich gar nichts an." bekam Matt zu hören. Mit den Worten: "Das geht mich sehr wohl was an!" riss Matt seinem Bruder die Srpitze aus der Hand und schmetterte sie gegen die Wand. TK wurde wütend: "Spinnst du? Weißt du was mich das kostet?" "Ja, das weiß ich! Deine Gesundheit und vielleicht sogar dein Leben! Und der Preis ist entschieden zu hoch, das kann man sich nicht leisten, niemand kann das!" schrie Matt zurück.. TK sagte mit leiser Stimme: "Das musst du gerade sagen, wo du doch selbst Drogen nimmst." Das machte Matt fassungslos. Er stotterte hervor: "I- i-ich? Wa...wann soll ich denn Drogen genommen haben?" "Ich wollte dich neulich besuchen, bei deiner Bandprobe, um mit dir zu reden. Schon da hab ich Drogen genommen, aber nur wenig. Erst der Streit unserer Eltern, dann dieses miese Testergebnis... Zu Hause keiner mit dem man hätte reden können, weil unsere Mutter die ganze Zeit für ihre Zeitung arbeiten muss. Und sie mit mir mal redet, dann nur darüber wie schlecht ich in der Schule geworden sei. Das hab ich im ersten Moment nicht verkraftet, also wollte ich mit dir reden. Von dir hatte ich mir wenigstens Hilfe erhofft, aber dann musste ich mit ansehen, wie du zusammen mit deinen Bandkollegen einen Joint geraucht hast. In diesem Moment brach meine Welt vollkommen zusammen." war die Antwort. Matt dachte laut nach: "Einen Joint mit meinen Band... Natürlich, das war... TK an dem Tag haben wir einen Film gegen Drogen für einen Amateurfilmwettbewerb gedreht!"  
  
TK sah auf: "Was? Ist das war?" "Natürlich ist das war. Aber was ist mit dir passiert?" antwortete Matt.  
  
TK fing an zu erzählen: "Naja, am nächsten Tag lernte ich ein paar neue Freunde kennen. Ha! Schöne Freunde sind das, von denen man erst in einen Sumpf gelotst wird und wenn man nicht mehr herauskommt, sind alle verschwunden. Über sie kam ich jedenfalls an Leute, die mir das Zeug besorgen konnten. Ich fing an mehr zu nehmen. Schon zwei Tage später wollte ich wieder aufhören, aber jeden Morgen wurde mein Verstand von meinem restlichen Körper abgewürgt. Anfangs fühlte ich mich dabei gut, aber schnell ließ das nach. Jetzt nehm ich das Zeug nur, damit ich den Tag einigermaßen durchstehe." Er blickte jetzt direckt in Matts Augen. Die seinen begannen sich mit Tränen zu füllen. Er fuhr fort: "Matt, das ganze hier ist zufiel für mich geworden! Eigentlich will ich das Zeug nicht mehr, aber ich kann es nicht sein lassen! Ich krieg hier nichts mehr auf die Reihe, ich fühl mich den ganzen Tag nur mieß. Lange halte ich das nicht mehr aus Matt! Ich stehe einen Schritt vor dem Abgrund! Wenn ich hier nicht bald herauskomme werde ich noch Selbstmord begehen!" Jetzt konnte er sich nicht mehr zurück halten und fing an zu weinen. Matt schloss ihn in die Arme. Er flüsterte ihm ins Ohr: "Nein, du wirst nicht Selbstmord begehen. Ich bleib jetzt bei dir und helf dir da raus!"  
  
Matt brachte TK zu ihm nach Hause. Er wollte mit seiner und TKs Mutter reden. Er hatte Glück, sie war gerade zu Hause. Sie wollte gerade gehen, doch er brachte sie und TK ins Wohnzimmer. TK setzte sich auf die Couch. Matts Mutter wandte sich an diesen: "Ist etwas TK, du siehst krank aus, fehlt dir etwas?" TK antwortete nicht, dafür aber Matt: "Ja, und zwar eine ganze Sprize voll." Sie guckte ihn fragend an und er erzählte ihr die Geschichte von gerade eben. Der Schock stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben. Sie sagte: "Du hast Drogen genommen, TK? Aber wieso denn nur, warst du denn nicht glücklich?" Diese Frage machte Matt wütend: "Natürlich war er nicht glücklich! Wie denn auch? Kein Kind in seinem Alter könnte glücklich sein, wenn er seinen Vater nie sieht und seine Mutter ihm andauernd Vorwürfe wegen der Schule macht, wenn sie ihn mal sieht. Und wenn sich die Eltern dann jedes mal streiten, wenn sie zusammen sind, macht einen das auch nicht gerade fröhlicher. Ihn jetzt anzuschreien bringt da auch nichts, jetzt braucht er die volle Untersützung seiner Familie und Freunde!"  
  
Das sah seine Mutter ein. TK beschloss sich unter ärtztliche Aufsicht zu begeben.  
  
Ein paar Tage später im Krankenhaus bekam er Besuch von seinem Bruder, Tai und Kari. Sie blieben bis zum späten Nachmittag. Als sie gehen wollten fragte TK: "Kari? Könntest du vielleicht noch etwas länger bleiben?" Kari antwortete: "Äh... Ja, klar. Tai, sagst bescheid, dass ich später komme." Tai war einverstanden: "Kein Problem, ich ruf an, dann kann ich auch noch einen Moment bleiben..." Er wollte sich gerade auf zum Telefon machen als Matt: ihn aufhielt: "Äähm, Tai, ich glaube das solltest du deinen Eltern persöhnlich sagen. Ich hab jetzt übrigens Bandprobe, da kann ich dich gleich begleiten."  
  
Tai guckte erst Matt, dann Kari und TK an. Es schien, als sei ihm dabei etwas eingefgallen.  
  
Er sagte: "Oh, klar, persöhnlich währe besser, da hast du Recht, ja."  
  
Die beiden verabschiedeten sich und verließen das Krankenhaus. Matt war sich jetzt sicher, dass TK bald wieder ein normales Leben führen könnte.  
  
ENDE  
  
So, was haltet ihr von der Geschichte? Das würde ich gerne unter  
  
DarkMoldo@gmx.de  
  
erfahren! 


End file.
